1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article having a target part for securing portions together and to a method for manufacturing the target part.
2. Description of the Background Art
A representative example of the article having a target part for securing portions together is a disposable diaper. A securing system of this type consists of a tab having an adhering face and a target part to which the tab adheres to allow the diaper to be put on easily and removed. The target part is usually located at an outer face of the front side of a diaper. Several tabs are arranged at both sides of the inner face of the diaper are able to adhere to and be removed from the target part. The diaper is put on the lower torso of a person's body, adjusted for comfort, then fixed and used. When the diaper is removed, the fastening system is released. Because the surface of the base material of the target part is prepared to satisfy such properties as water-nonpermeability, flexibility, and fashion/appearance, the surface is not suitable for repeatedly attaching and removing the tab to the target part.
The target part, for example as shown in FIG. 4, is made by attaching a resin sheet 202 on a base 200 by means of an adhering agent 201. FIG. 5 shows one example of a process for forming the target part. A continuously supplied oriented polypropylene film 27 is continuously coated with a hot melt adhesive 28 stored at 28, from a coating gun 29, to the whole of a rear face of the film 27. This film is cut to a proper size and attached to a surface of polyethylene film 20, becoming the outer layer of the polyethylene film 20. Thus, the target part is formed on the outer layer of the polyethylene film 20. Another method for forming the target part is to purchase an adhering tape with a surface that has been subjected to mold-releasing treatment (on the back of which a release paper is stuck), and attaching the tape to the outer face of the polyethylene film.
In the forementioned conventional procedure, the material cost for making the target part may be high. The process for making it may also be complex and, therefore, hence the total cost is usually high.